All Out Hell II
'''All Out Hell II' was a battle that took place on June, 17, 2016. It is a sequel to the first All Out Hell event. Battle Neo SpaceGodzilla heads to invade Miami, Florida. Little does he know, the Tachyons are also planning to attack there. Kunin, sensing danger, heads there to stop Neo SpaceGodzilla. When he (Kunin) arrives there he finds Neo SpaceGodzilla and a fleet of Tachyons engaging in battle. A rune covered body drops up next to Neo SpaceGodzilla. A prism beam hits the inside of a Tachyon ship, causing it to explode. Out of the rune appears KM! Space Battra. Neo SpaceGodzilla sees Kunin and loses interest with attacking the Leviathans, focusing on attacking Kunin. Kunin is enraged with Neo SpaceGodzilla and attacks him. Kunin is badly beaten by Neo SpaceGodzilla, up until KM! Space Battra fires his prism beam at Kunin. KM! Space Battra then flies off the attack the Leviathans. Neo SpaceGodzilla beats up Kunin a little more, meanwhile, KM! Space Battra dies while taking on several Leviathans. He explodes, also killing the Leviathans around him. Three Cryptocleidus arrive, but immediately mind-controlled by Vile! Kujak. Vile! Kujak increases his telepathic power, causing the Cryptocleidus to feel insane amount of pain, until their heads explode. A Reptilian Army is then dispatched by the Tachyons. A rainbow colored lighting bolt is fired at both Kunin and Vile! Kujak, giving Vile! Kujak better telepathy and giving Kunin the ability to turn into Super Kunin. After the Reptilians are slain, the Tachyons send in Cyber-Zilla to take care of the situation. Kunin then transforms into Super Kunin and resumes his fight with Neo SpaceGodzilla. Neo SpaceGodzilla begins to use his telepathic abilities to try and control Cyber-Zilla but he is blasted by Vile! Kujak. Vile! Kujak is then hit by a black and white lighting bolt and vanishes away. The STADP railgun charges up a blast from afar and opens fire at Neo SpaceGodzilla. Another Cryptocleidus tackles Neo SpaceGodzilla, but Neo SpaceGodzilla throws it at the STADP Railgun's blast, instantly killing it. The blasts also does some considerable damage to Neo SpaceGodzilla. Cyber-Zilla gets back up and begins attacking Super Kunin. OSI stands next to the Railgun and pulls it to Limbo. Super Kunin duels with Neo SpaceGodzilla some more, while Cyber-Zilla leads a new army of Reptilians into the city. Then a familiar beast arrives to join the fight: "Destroyah." Super Kunin fights off both Neo SpaceGodzilla, Destroyah and Cyber-Zilla. Something else attacks Cyber-Zilla and reveals itself to be Gamoni. More Leviathans attack and swarm over the kaiju and the city. Gamoni and Super Kunin form a temporary alliance to take out the Tachyon and Neo SpaceGodzilla threat. "Destroyah" then transforms into The Chimaera (which looks to be a mix of Destroyah and Death Ghidorah) and begins to attack Neo SpaceGodzilla furiously. Super Kunin and Gamoni destroy the Leviathans one by one, also destroying the Reptilian army. An enraged Cyber-Zilla gets back up and attacks Gamoni savagely, Gamoni activating her limb enhancers gun to deal with him. The Chimaera fires Red Gravity Beams from his DGH heads at Neo SpaceGodzilla, but Neo SpaceGodzilla creates a shield to cover him. A bunch of Leviathans arrive, but Super Kunin blasts his Atomic Breat at all of them, destroying them. The sky then shatters, black lighting striking down all of the Leviathans, The Chimarea feeds off from all the deaths in the battle, and Neo SpaceGodzilla creating more crystals around him. The Chimarea then fires Red Lighting at the Crystals and Neo SpaceGodzilla heads back to attack Super Kunin. Super Kunin and Neo SpaceGodzilla duke it out some more. Then the Chimaera flies off, OSI arrives. Cyber-Zilla comes back and attacks Gamoni, him slashing Gamoni in the stomach causing it to bleed. Gamoni then blasts her orange plasma beam at Cyber-Zilla, causing him to retreat. Neo SpaceGodzilla tosses Super Kunin in favor of OSI. OSI then snaps his fingers, the explosions wipe out most of the crystals, but leave the kaiju unharmed; OSI then gathers up some solar energy. Neo SpaceGodzilla files in after OSI, but OSI blasts him with a supernova attack. Neo SpaceGodzilla tries to activate his shield, but the shield is destroyed; causing the attack to hit Neo SpaceGodzilla. Neo SpaceGodzilla then flies off and retreats. Super Kunin wipes the blood off from his mouth and roars victoriously with the Tachyon and Neo SpaceGodzilla threats now both gone. Gamoni leaves, OSI undoes some of the deaths and Kunin reverts to normal and heads for the sea. After his work is done, OSI heads back to Limbo. As Kunin swims away, BirthGoji nods to Kunin. Kunin nods back at him. Important Events * Kunin obtains the Super Kunin form. * Vile! Kujak is introduced. * The Chimaera is introduced. * Super Kunin and Gamoni form a temporary truce to eliminate the Tachyon forces. Quotes Casualities * KM! Space Battra * Leviathans * Tachyons * Reptilians * Cryptocleidus Trivia * This is the first major RP to feature OSI. * It is also called "All Out Hell 2" and "All Out Hell 2.0". Category:Events Category:Battles